


Not On My Watch

by EHC



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max takes no shit, non-permanent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Death comes to us all. Sometimes, death comes early. It's tragic, yes, but it happens, and all you can do is try to accept it and move on.Unless you can rewind time, of course. Then, you don't have to accept shit.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	Not On My Watch

**Author's Note:**

> So, prior to this story's events, Max traveled back in time to undue the entire clusterfuck of events that killed three extremely important people to her at Blackwell in such a short period of time. Someone, or something, is more than a little irritated with that fact and has been trying to reclaim those lives ever since. Unfortunately for it, they happen to have a time goddess watching their back.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Arcadia Bay. Max was walking hand in hand with Chloe, while her best friend/girlfriend talked about the concert she and Rachel had gone to last night. She smiled, not so much at what Chloe was saying, but how she was saying it, which was exuberant, loud, and most importantly, lively.

"And to think that we, meaning me and Rachel, knew PissHead before they starting making it big time," Chloe said, waving her free arm in the air. "Totally awesome that Skip brought the band back here for a gig. Me and Rach totally screamed ourselves hoarse."

"And yet, you don't have any problems speaking now," Max said with a grin.

Chloe smirked. "If that's some sort of knock to get me to shut up, you gotta try harder than that. My throat's fine. Rachel's the one that needs all the honey tea today."

"Hence, our trip to get more," Max said, giving her messenger bag a pat. "I know Kate will appreciate it, too."

"I have no problems running errands for Katey," Chloe stated. "She's, like, the sweetest person I know, and that's including you and Rach."

"If I didn't know Kate, I'd take offense to that. But yes, she's a sweetheart. I love helping her whenever possible."

Chloe's face turned thoughtful. "Y'know, speaking of Kate, Rachel and I were talking."

"Hmm?" Max replied, turning to face Chloe. She blinked when Chloe, instead of speaking, fell over dead, courtesy of a jagged chunk of masonry that plummeted from the top ledge of the building they were walking past to crush her skull.

Max sighed, disappointed to know it was starting again. She pulled out a handkerchief from her messenger bag and wiped her face clean of the small splatters of blood that were undoubtedly intermingled with her freckles. She didn't pay any mind to a nearby pedestrian who started screaming at the sight of a dead body that was painting the sidewalk red with its blood. Instead, she tucked the handkerchief back in her bag and raised her hand.

<<<<<<<<<<//

"I have no problems running errands for Katey," Chloe stated. "She's, like, the sweetest person I know, and that's including you and Rach."

Max pulled Chloe to a gentle stop. "If I didn't know Kate, I'd take offense to that. But yes, she's a sweetheart. I love helping her whenever possible."

Chloe's face turned thoughtful. "Y'know, speaking of Kate, Rachel and I were talking."

"Hmm?"

The sound of masonry shattering on the sidewalk several feet ahead of them interrupted Chloe's next sentence. She took a moment to take in the sight, judged the distance between the impact and where they stopped, then turned to Max. "Did you just...?"

"Yep."

"Huh." After giving a mental shrug, Chloe continued. "We're thinking that if you wanted to take her out on a date, we're totally cool with it."

Max's eyes lit up in delight. "Seriously? You really are? You're not just saying that?"

Chloe let out an amused snort as they started back down the sidewalk. "Of course we're not just saying that. Duh! We like her, we love you, and we know just how important she is to you. Plus, you two make a cute ass couple whenever you do hang out. Why would we want to stop that?"

"That's..." Max had to take a moment to collect herself, too happy to even form words correctly. In the end, she gave up and wrapped Chloe in a fierce hug. "Thank you. So fucking much. Seriously."

Chloe gave Max a kiss on the side of her temple and held on just as tight. "You're welcome, dude."

It was a truly heartwarming moment for them, spoiled only slightly when Max, behind Chloe's back, looked across the street and down an alleyway, and gave what she saw there a one-finger salute.

* * *

Monday found Max hanging out with Rachel after classes, as the blonde thespian practiced her lines for her upcoming play. Max adored watching Rachel work. Her energy, her passion for acting, Max could feel this was something Rachel absolutely loved doing. She was going to be great in the future, either on the big screen or on stage, whichever she decided to pursue.

Nearly an hour had passed with Rachel practicing dutifully, until eventually, Rachel started going off-script, spending more time firing off flirtatious compliments to Max rather than her lines from the play. That was when Max knew it was time to throw in the towel, and told Rachel as much.

"Aw, already?"

Max smiled at Rachel's playful pout. "I know you and when your lines start slipping, it means you need a break and possibly something to eat."

Rachel grinned at that. "Tired of my flirting already?" she asked as she took hold of Max's hand.

"Never," Max replied as the pair left the classroom and started down the hall. "I like when you flirt with me. It makes me feel wanted."

"I should hope so," Rachel stated as she gave Max's hand a squeeze. "You're more than wanted, though. You're loved. By me, by Chloe, and by Kate."

Even after so many weeks, hearing those words made Max blush considerably. She ducked her head, smiling, even as Rachel opened the exit door and led them outside where Samuel was cutting grass. "I, um..." She swallowed, ignoring the loud, metallic clang that sounded out. "I love you, too."

"Urk."

Max blinked. That certainly wasn't the response she was expecting. She raised her head to find out what happened and noticed the problem immediately: a jagged chunk of metal was now protruding from Rachel's throat, rendering coherent speech impossible and was very likely filling her lungs with blood. Max glanced behind her to see Samuel on his riding lawn mower looking in their direction looking shocked and horrified, then quickly deduced that the metallic sound she heard was the mower's blade hitting a rock, sending this piece flying.

Sighing, Max let go of Rachel's hand, paying no mind as her girlfriend collapsed to the ground, twitching, then stepped back inside the school. Thankfully, no blood splattered her this time.

<<<<<<<<<<//

"I should hope so," Rachel stated as she gave Max's hand a squeeze. "You're more than wanted, though. You're loved. By me, by Chloe, and by Kate."

"And I love you, too," Max stated, squeezing Rachel's hand back in return. "So much. You know that, right?"

Rachel slowed to a halt and turned to face Max, a sappy smile growing on her face. It wasn't everyday that Max responded so quickly with her own affirmations of love. "Of course I do," she replied softly, then reached out to cup Max's cheek in her hand. "May I kiss you?"

Max smiled. Rachel always, always, asked permission, something she appreciated. "In a second."

A loud THUNK sounded out at that moment, making Rachel jump. She shot a glance towards the exit door. "What the hell was that?"

"Shrapnel," Max replied. "Apparently, the theme this time around is airborne projectiles."

Rachel turned back to Max, understanding blossoming on her face. "Oh, right. I gotcha." She smiled, relaxing again. "I suppose I owe you two kisses, then."

"I certainly wouldn't argue against that," Max said, then sighed happily as Rachel took a half-step forward to give her a soft kiss.

During their second kiss, Max opened her eyes and shot a vicious glare into the dark gap between a set of lockers.

Fucker.

* * *

"So, Rachel yesterday and Chloe on Saturday, correct?" Kate asked as he poured herself and Max a cup of tea.

"Yeah," Max answered with a sigh. "I'm trying not to let it get to me, but it's always a giant pain in the ass, if you'll excuse the language. At least it waited a couple of weeks since the last attempts."

Kate hummed in agreement. "Well, if no one else has said so yet, I do appreciate you watching out for all three of us. I know it can't be easy. Here you go," she said, handing Max a cup.

"Thanks." Max took careful hold of the cup and gently blew across the rim, cooling her tea slightly. "I don't know what it says about me that it actually is getting easier." She took a careful sip, then smiled. "Oh, this tastes wonderful."

"When Rachel and Chloe both told me what had happened recently, I figured you could use a pick-me-up," Kate said as she lifted her own tea cup. She nodded towards her window. "And when it's storming outside, nothing beats a nice hot cup of tea."

"That's very true. But yeah, it's easier nowadays. Both using the power and, sadly, seeing you guys die. I hope that doesn't make me sound like a monster."

"Not to me, though I know no one else would agree, outside of Chloe and Rachel, I mean. Any outsider looking in would find your words to be frightening and maybe even heartless, but they don't know. No one else has experienced what you have, seen what you have, or has the powers you do." Kate took a careful sip of her tea. "I don't think I could do what you've done, during that horrible week, or since then. At least, not without breaking."

<<<<<<<<<<//

"Do you think I have? Break, I mean. Oh, and if you could do me a favor and take a seat over there," Max said, pointing towards Kate's desk chair.

"Certainly," Kate agreed easily, then rose from the couch, taking her tea with her. "And to answer your question, I really couldn't say. I'm not blessed, or cursed, perhaps, with memories of other timelines where things didn't work out so well. I've only ever known you here and now, in this timeline, so your behavior isn't different to me."

"Not even compared to the beginning of the year?"

"Hmm." Kate took another sip, thinking. "In retrospect, maybe a little bit? Not enough to be noticeable, really, and certainly not by those who aren't as close to you as we are."

Their conversation was interrupted by a tree limb smashing through Kate's dorm window. To Kate's credit, she didn't scream at the crash, having been forewarned by Max, though when she saw the make-shift spear had punctured clear through her sofa cushion roughly where her stomach would've been had she remained seated, she couldn't help but tremble. "Oh. Oh, my goodness..."

Max quickly set down her cup and hurried to Kate's side, taking a careful hold of her friend's cup. She set it aside then wrapped her arms around Kate, hugging her close. "I got you. Shh. I got you."

Kate closed her eyes and nodded, taking comfort knowing that Max was here, was watching out for her, protecting her from these fatal disasters. She hadn't been sure what to make of them at first, back when they first started in early October. Max had explained everything (after saving her from getting run over by a bus), and it had almost been too much. She spent an awful long time praying afterwards, trying to find answers. Was her continued life unnatural? Should she have died? Was it God's will for her to die? If so, why did he bless Max with such incredible gifts to save her? Did that mean He wanted her to live instead? Was Satan himself trying to claim her life prematurely and her Lord had sent Max as her guardian angel to protect her?

She honestly didn't know for certain, and she had yet to get a clear answer, but there was something she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt: she loved Max. With all her heart. She could tell, now, that she had started feeling this way even before Max began saving her life over and over again. She was just so wonderful, so beautiful, such a good person, Kate couldn't help but be drawn to her. So, if it really was wrong for her to want to live, to want to spend the rest of her life with Max (and Chloe and Rachel; let's not forget they're a package deal), then, so be it. She'll be wrong. And when she eventually passed through the gates of heaven to see her Lord, she'd find out from Him what and why.

She smiled when she felt Max kiss the top of her head. "Feeling better?" came the soft question.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'm glad. Because, as much as I'd like to keep holding you like this, we should probably move some stuff around your room so it doesn't get completely soaked by the rain."

Kate managed a small giggle at that. "You're right, of course." She stood from the chair but couldn't help but take Max's hand in hers. "Thank you." The words felt inadequate for the depth of emotion that swelled up from deep within but, like always, Max seemed to understand.

"You're very welcome."

In short order, the pair had shifted things away from the shattered window so nothing important would get soaked through. Thanks to some help from several others (they had heard the window break and came to investigate), they were able to drape raincoats over all the furniture as well. Once everything was as waterproofed as they were going to get, Kate gathered her toiletries, her pajamas, and a change of clothes (she was spending the night in Max's room tonight). While she did so, Max stared out of the broken window and peered into the gloom. She scanned the yard, the landmarks, the trees in the distance, before she finally found it near the corner of the dorm building. She shot it a vicious glare and give it the middle finger.

You're not taking her. You're not taking any of them. Ever. Get fucked, you fucker.

Kate, like Chloe and Rachel before, noticed the action, but declined to mention it.

* * *

It was a long and arduous school year but finally, _finally_ , it was graduation day. Max was taking care of business in girls' dorm bathroom while also mentally reviewing her contingency plans if something deadly were to happen during the ceremony. Under normal circumstances, her girls were targeted individually (was it a law it had to follow?) but she couldn't be certain if that would hold true today, with all three of them in roughly the same same place for an extended period of time. Would it bend the rules today and try for all of them at once? If so, she had to be ready.

The bathroom suddenly went completely dark, making Max blink. She sighed, slightly annoyed. The new-ish motion activated light switch the school installed in the girls' bathroom was apparently set way too low, meaning that for the past month and a half, all the girls on the floor were forced to either shit fast, take three minute showers, or just get used to bathing in the dark.

She finished up, flushed, then exited the stalls, muscle memory taking her to the nearby sinks. She had just started washing her hands when it occurred to her that the lights hadn't actually come back on, despite her passing in front of the sensor. A glance towards the door also showed a distinct lack of light emanating from the gap in the floor, leaving the room pitch black.

Ah.

It was here. Odd, but Max was expecting something unusual today, so rolled with it. She continued washing up and addressed her visitor. "You're not getting them."

_They are mine._

"Wrong. They're mine, which I think I've proven time after time over the past several months."

_You took them from me._

"I only did what anyone would've done for their loved ones. You must know that."

_Perhaps, though the Power should not be yours to command._

"Then, you should be blaming whoever or whatever granted me my powers in the first place." She paused. "I don't suppose you can shed any light on that?"

_No._

"No, you can't or no, you won't?"

_Pick._

Max snorted. Death, apparently, had a sense of humor.

She turned off the faucet, then reached for the paper towel dispenser to her left. "Any other meaningless threats you want to deliver?"

_I will claim them._

Max narrowed her eyes, balling up the paper towels in her hand. "Not on my watch," she whispered angrily.

_Eventually._

That gave Max pause. It was right, of course. Given enough time, Death came to everyone. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, calming herself. "Yes. Eventually. But not yet."

"Max?"

At the voice, Max blinked her eyes open and noticed the bathroom once again brightly lit. She turned and saw Kate, Rachel, and Chloe hovering nearby. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"You okay, dude?" Chloe asked. "We thought we heard you talking to someone."

Max shook her head and threw her trash away. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave her girls a bright smile. "Ready to finally graduate?"

Rachel grinned as she stepped forward and took one of Max's hands. "Damn right. So let's get out of here and finish the ceremony, so we can start our lives for real."

"I like the sound of that," Max replied, letting herself get pulled out of the bathroom and towards their future.

It wasn't lost on the three others that Max didn't actually respond to the other statement, but no matter. Just as Max watched out for them, so, too, would they watch out for her. Support her. Love her. So she never had to face whatever it was alone.

* * *

Max was lying in her bed, alone, at her request, bundled under the covers, staring out the window. It was autumn, still her favorite time of year, though with the season came an overwhelming sense of melancholy as she was no longer able to share this view with her loved ones. Chloe, Rachel, and Kate, each had passed away of natural causes years ago, leaving her alone. Not their fault, though. They didn't want to go any more than she wanted them to go. But, no one could beat old age, not even someone with powers over time.

Still, she couldn't be too sad. She got to live her life the way she wanted with her wives. Yes, technically, she was only able to marry Kate, while Chloe and Rachel married each other, but in the privacy of their shared home, all of them were married to one another. Through post-secondary schooling and careers, through highs and lows, through children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, they made it work. Because they loved each other and wanted it more than anything.

_It is time._

Max turned her head away from the window to the figure seated in the chair beside her bed. As always, it was impossible to make out any distinct features, though the fact that she could "see" it despite the light of the room was telling enough. "I figured as much. Death comes to us all, after all."

_Eventually._

"Yes." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you always come in person?"

_No._

"Then, I'll consider your visit an honor. My last one. I've had so many, as have all my wives, throughout our lives." She blinked her eyes open, though it seemed to take some effort. Dog, she was tired. "I suppose you must be happy to finally see me go."

_No._

"Hmm." Max honestly didn't expect that response, but, after a moment, thought she understood. "Because it's just your task, your job, your duty. You simply do what you must."

_Yes._

"Just as I had to do."

_Yes._

Max gave a half-smirk at that. "Glad to see we finally see eye to eye on that front."

Nothing, though there might've been an echo of humor in that silence.

She sighed. "Thank you, by the way. For waiting. I rarely had to use my powers since we all graduated high school so long ago." She took a moment to gather her strength. "I appreciate it."

_You're welcome._

Max nodded ever-so slightly. It was hard to keep her eyes open, but there was one thing she needed to know. "Will I see them again?"

_Yes._

It was so much harder to draw a breath now, but she managed. Barely. "I'm glad."

On October 18, 2074, at the age of 79, Max "Never Maxine" Caulfield passed away peacefully in her home, a soft smile on her face. She had seen Death approach but felt no fear, and had no regrets.

* * *

It wasn't cold.

That was the first thing that came to Max's mind. She always imagined that Death's touch would bring a terrible, searing cold, but it didn't. Quite the opposite, in fact. It's touch on her shoulder felt warm and gentle, like a friendly hand that guided her along.

Which, in a very real way, it was. Huh.

She wasn't aware if she was walking or running or falling or flying, but she knew she was moving towards something. Death said she'd get to see her wives again. Was she going to them now?

Blue sky. White clouds. Birds in the air.

Max noticed these details as she moved forward. A sense of wonder filled her.

A sidewalk. A short, gated fence. Green lawn, tall trees. A stone path leading to the house.

She smiled, not noticing the hand lift from her shoulder, guidance no longer needed. She knew this building by heart, after all.

The front door opened and three women emerged. Three wonderful, beautiful girls that she had not seen in years.

Chloe. Rachel. Kate.

Her wives.

Max's smile was wide, her soul was light, and the love she felt from them burned brighter than the sun itself.

Home.

After so long, she was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can get acclimated to anything, even death.
> 
> Partly inspired by _Final Destination_ , a series of movies that I actually don't like at all. However, I got to thinking about it yesterday and had a thought that if Max were in these movies, then she could simply rewind all the stupid Rube Goldberg machine crap that happens to everyone, which would frustrate the shit out of Death. And the next thing I knew, I'd written 90% of this in one sitting.
> 
> Originally, I had the story ending after the bathroom scene, but while I was putting the finishing touches on things, it occurred to me that I could take things one step further and give my readers a brief glimpse at all four of the girls' future lives. I liked that idea better so I rolled with it.
> 
> No other stories are planned for this particular AU but, should it inspire someone out there and you want to borrow this idea for your own works, you have my permission to run with it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure) Log in to view. 
  * A [Restricted Work] by [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure) Log in to view. 
  * A [Restricted Work] by [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure) Log in to view. 




End file.
